This invention relates generally to assemblies for dispensing cups, bowls and lids from a container.
Such devices, generally speaking, have been known to and used in the prior art. For example, see the lid dispenser disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,563 issued to Arthur Lisbin, et al. on Jan. 21, 1975. The lid dispenser thus disclosed includes a cylindrical container in which a circular article supporting plate is disposed. A coiled spring is confined in compression between two disc elements fixed to opposite ends of a chain which limits the maximum permissible separation of the discs and, hence, the maximum distance of the plate above the floor of the container. A generally semi-circular lid cover is attached to the otherwise open end of the container, which lid cover defines a sloping ceiling which causes the top lid in a stack of lids supported by the plate to tilt upward from the stack toward the opening in the lid cover for easy removal of the top lid from the stack by hand. Other spring-loaded article dispensing assemblies known to the prior art include the bottle dispenser disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,397 issued to George R. Shelly, et al. on Dec. 7, 1971, the bobbin dispenser disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,122 issued to W. F. Maves on Mar. 24, 1959, the article dispenser disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,544 issued to W. A. Ord on Dec. 13, 1966, and the cup dispenser disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,528 issued to H. L. Bennett on Jan. 3, 1956.
None of these article dispensers discloses a bowl dispenser. The Bennett dispenser does disclose a dispenser having the capacity to releasably interfere with and confine cone-shaped cups having a rolled rim similar to the disposable bowls presently popular in delicatessens and the fast food industry. However, the latch mechanism involved is complex and utilizes moving parts.
These and other deficiencies of prior art article dispensers are substantially overcome by means of my invention.